


Annual Budget

by roxi1013



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxi1013/pseuds/roxi1013
Summary: Everyone hates budgets; Jim finally gets why.





	Annual Budget

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Not Betaed; just a little something that wouldn't leave me alone.  Now maybe my muse will move on to other things.

It never failed; he was only supposed to be collecting lunch on his way into the station. He’d been at a doctor’s appointment; annual physicals were such a pain. It didn’t help that the clinic contracted by the city was on the other side of town. It was also constantly filled with harried mothers, crying babies, whining kids and assorted others seeking medical attention. He wondered, again, at the wisdom of contracting medical services with the lowest bidder, but he had no say in the matter. 

Simon despised it because he was guaranteed to be short a detective for at least the entire morning every time someone was due. He refused to allow more than one appointment scheduled a day and preferred it to be no more than one a week. Major Crimes was small enough that they had managed to space out appointments fairly well. In fact, he had suggested it after hearing Simon grouse about being down three detectives one day. They had all waited until the last minute and then had to postpone once or twice.

It was his first month as a full fledged detective and he was still on probation. Jim was testifying on a case he’d worked while Blair was at the academy, leaving the rookie at loose ends. It was quiet so Blair talked Rhonda into giving him the dates of everyone’s physical and spent the afternoon plotting. By scheduling some a couple of weeks early and pushing others a week or two late he managed to spread most of the appointments over a reasonable time. He handed the schedule to Simon with a window of two weeks for each detective, knowing schedules were unreliable.

“If everyone sticks to that pretty closely we should be good. If they start pushing it to the last minute, we’ll never get it under control. Not that I blame them, but putting it off doesn’t make it go away so we might as well make it as painless as we possibly can.”

Simon was thrilled, although he would never admit it. He passed it on to Rhonda with permission to nag anyone who failed to meet Blair’s deadline at her discretion. Grinning gleefully, she posted the schedule on the department calendar and proceeded to harass Simon, who hadn’t noticed he was the next due, with joyful abandon.

“Does he mark these things on his calendar?” Blair wondered. “How else did he remember that for an entire year? It’s hardly my fault he was next in line, and he’s the one who gave Rhonda carte blanch. Making me buy lunch for the entire department because I fixed his lousy schedule is unfair. He would have had to go anyway; I don’t make enough to feed those appetites. And it couldn’t be the deli for sandwiches. No they have to call in the order to one of the more expensive restaurants in town, and it’s twenty minutes in the wrong direction.”

He’d had to fast before the appointment for the necessary blood tests and was starving. But the $300 credit card bill was weighing on him, and that didn’t include anything for himself. He’d been going to add something to the order before he realized how much it would be and another $20 was just too much. Blair decided he’d stop at the deli near the station for a salad; he also knew he’d be packing lunch for the next several weeks.

“I don’t mind hazing the new guy; although, I’m hardly new. I could have handled donuts and bagels or providing snacks at the poker games for a couple of months. I could have even managed a lunch at the deli, but to wait an entire year to stick me with a gourmet meal is beyond hazing. They had to know what they were doing, not only did they all order meals, but drinks, salads and even a few appetizers to go with it.”

That Jim hadn’t reined in the mayhem bothered him. Jim knew how much he made and how tightly he budgeted. He still had a mountain of student loans and medical bills to pay. All those injuries during his observer days weren’t covered by the department and his student insurance was useless in the face of such overwhelming medical attention frequently required.

Refusing to show the gang how much this upset him he pasted a smile on his face and called Jim from the parking garage. If he could manage to fool the sentinel the department would never know.

“There’s no way I can carry this much food upstairs; send some help if you want it while it’s still hot.”

Scribbling his name on the salad and sticking the styrofoam container in with Jim’s order he grabbed several bags and waited while Jim and Rafe picked up the rest. He managed to keep just slightly behind the two without seeming to and started talking as they neared the elevator.

“That clinic hasn’t improved any; they emptied the waiting room around me twice before I finally got in. They must think we’re not worth it since the city pays a reduced rate. There was even a poor girl sitting on the floor in the hall since they called her back before they had a room empty.”

The monologue carried the trio to the seventh floor and into the bull pen.

“Grubs here.” Jim announced.

"About time Sandburg, I was beginning to think you welshed.” Simon growled. “I could have cooked lunch while we were waiting on you.”

Afraid he’d say something inappropriate, or very appropriate depending on the viewpoint, Blair just shrugged and pulled his salad out of the bag. Everyone was scrambling for cutlery and sorting out the food so he booted his computer and checked his email. Once things quieted down he would return the half dozen or so messages he had.

Sighing he deleted the last email. He’d hoped the lunch wouldn’t post to his account for another couple of days so it would hit the next months bill, but no such luck. The restaurant must upload the information after each meal instead of once a day like most places. Estimating the total he decided he’d have to move some money from savings to cover the bill. At this rate, he’d be retired before his debts were gone. 

Jim had been hinting that it might be time to move out of the loft. There were a couple of apartments coming free in the same building, and he’d been hoping he could swing it so Jim could have his space back. But there was no way he could afford more than the token rent he paid Jim. Ever since he’d started getting a steady paycheck he refused to miss the rent payment like he had during his student days. He wasn’t sure how understanding Jim would be about it, but he refused to listen to the lecture that would follow.

He didn’t want to live in the kind of apartment he could afford, but if Jim did much more hinting he’d have to see what he could find. There were community policing opportunities with apartment complexes who wanted a cop onsite. Of course, the reason they wanted a cop was usually because there was plenty to do. 

The brewing problem came to a boil that night.

“What was your deal at lunch today?” Jim asked. “You didn't seem interested in the great food; it was a treat and everyone enjoyed the idea. You, of all people, should know how important team bonding is.”

“Gee, Jim; I don't have any idea how the food was. I got a salad at the deli down the street before I got to the station.”

“Why ever would you do that? You too good for the rest of us?” Jim was only half kidding.

“Too good? What was the point of sticking me with that meal? All Michaels had to do when he joined was handle the donuts for a couple of weeks; I get a full gourmet meal for the entire department a year later. I'm not the tag along or the new guy anymore.”

“It was just a meal; I wouldn't expect it on any kind of a regular basis, but once will hardly kill the bank.”

“$300 Jim. That's what the deal is. I don't have an extra $300 just laying around for you all to scarf down with nachos and salads. After all this time you have no idea how tight my budget? How can you not.”

“Just cut out something for the month to cover the expense. You're algae shakes alone could cover a good chunk.”

“I haven't had an algae shake in months; what do you propose I cut out, Jim?” He indicated the pile of bills he’d been sorting through. “My car payment? Insurance? Hey, I know I’ll renege on my student loans, that would make great headlines. I already take lunch to work more often than not.” _More now_ , he thought.

He’d eliminated coffee runs and takeout. He’d bought cheaper hygiene products until he discovered Jim didn’t like the smell. And he’d stopped buying the food that Jim wouldn’t eat to save a little more. He’d wracked his brain for anything else he could cut, but hadn’t thought of anything. He was paying as much extra as he could for the loan with the highest interest rate, hoping he could pay it off in a year or two and have a little extra money. Three hundred dollar trips to restaurants weren’t helping his cause any.

“Just budget, Sandburg. You make a good salary now.” Jim suggested. “I’ll look it over if you like and make some suggestions.”

Blair opened his mouth to negate that idea, but thought better.

“Okay Jim, here are my bills and checkbook. Give it a shot.” If Jim got a good look at his situation he might back off, and maybe, just maybe, he could find something Blair missed.

“Why don’t you start supper and I’ll go through this.” Jim said

Setting down with a pad and pencil Jim started in. He couldn’t imagine this would take more than a few minutes; Blair couldn’t have that many expenses after all. Hmmm, credit card - $475, car payment $300, car insurance $85, student loans $500, medical bills $250, rent $400, half the utilities $150, half the food $150. That totaled, wow, that only left about $90 of Blair’s monthly salary. The credit card bill was no help. It was almost all for gas.

Blair had been watching Jim figure and saw the moment he realized just how tightly his guide was cutting it. 

“I’m trying to pay off the loans as fast as I can. That’s a thousand dollars a month that I could put towards my own place. Some months I have to pay a little less on the student loans, but I try to keep it around $500 so the extra goes to the principle. Right now, I couldn’t even afford $400 a month if you consider I’d have to pay all the utilities myself. I know you want your place back, and I’d love my own apartment. Don’t get me wrong, I plan to stick with you until you until we’re both old and gray, but there is such a thing as too much togetherness.”

Jim considered the situation while Blair served up supper. Unfortunately, he could only think of one way to solve the problem and he was going to have to convince his guide to agree. Maybe if he just told and didn’t ask? There’d be an argument either way, but he was determined to win on this. They were halfway through eating when he finally spoke.

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do.” The tone told Blair the Sentinel was speaking, not his friend. “I’m going to buy the unit across the hall and you’re going to move in. You can continue paying me the rent if you insist, but I’d prefer you put that toward your loans. We’ll start taking my truck to work or out investigating as much as we possibly can; that will save on your gas bill. I’ll also start paying for all the food, that way you can afford to buy the things you like to eat that I don’t.” 

Jim held up his hand as Blair showed signs of arguing. “Wait until I’m finished.” At Blair’s nod he continued; “You’ll put as much of the extra money toward your loans as possible, but I want you to start putting a little into savings and a retirement fund. In fact, I think you should put the rent into a retirement fund and the extra from the gas and other things toward the loans.” 

Relaxing into the chair he finished. “That’s all I have; I’m determined to win this one so you might as well give in sooner rather than later.” He knew the last wouldn’t stop Blair’s arguments, but he figured he’d take a stab at it.

“Jim, man, I can’t let you do that. I have a good paycheck now; I can take care of my own responsibilities. I’ll take you up on the gas and food though. If I can dump that extra into the loans I should have enough paid off in a couple of years to afford my own place.” Blair figured a little negotiation would work better than outright refusal.

“Won’t work Chief.” Jim shook his head. “There’s no way to guarantee that apartment would be free, or any other in this building for that matter. I don’t think I could let you move out of this building. In fact, I’m having a hard time thinking of you outside the Loft. I was only pushing the idea because I thought you’d be happier with your own place. You’re a grown man with a good job; you’re way beyond a room under the stairs.”

Jim wasn’t afraid to play the Sentinel card; besides, it was the truth. If it ended the conversation faster he was all for it.

Blair considered that before firing his last salvo; he knew he was pretty much beaten, but he couldn’t give up just yet. 

“I need to feel responsible for myself Jim. You’ve supported me for years; I know what I’ve paid you hasn’t come close to what I should have. If I let you pay for the apartment, rent free, I’ll feel even more like a leech. I’ve heard enough of the whispers making the rounds to know what the department thinks about us. This would make it even worse.”

“No one at the station would ever know. Chief, you’re my Guide. I know I fight you about the connection all the time, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get it. Whatever makes me a Sentinel and you a Guide makes the team permanent. I know this is forever, and I don’t mind a bit. If the situation were reversed somehow you’d do the same thing, and don’t try to deny it. Let me do this for you; I _need_ to. Once you have those loans paid off we’ll talk about changing the arrangement.”

Sighing, Blair gave in. He couldn’t argue with Jim’s points, and he could never argue with the Sentinel card. He was sure Jim played it for that very reason.

Jim grinned as he collected the dishes. The Sentinel would always care for the Guide, even over the Guide’s own objections. In fact, he planned to use the money Blair had paid him over the years as a down payment on the other unit. If he had any control over the matter, it would be paid off by the time Blair had his loans covered. And since he had a pretty good trust fund he could dip into if necessary, he was sure that wouldn’t be a problem. He knew there would be a major argument when Blair discovered that, but he’d face that issue in a few years.


End file.
